Fire Emblem Origin of Stefan
by Hawk725
Summary: You ever wonder where Stefan came from and who he truly is? Then this is the story for you. Reviews are appreciated. Currently being edited.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Stefan, one of Fire Emblem's most mysterious characters. He journeyed the whole continent, being hated by both the Beorc and the Laguz. His journey starts in Crimea with his parents.

"What should his name be dear?" asked the new mother. She held the boy gently in her arms, joy filling her at seeing her son.

"Hmm. How about Stefan?" the father responded. He wanted to have his son live a life better than just a commoner, so he needed a name to fit.

"That means the 'crowned one' though. We are not royalty."

"I know, but my ancestor Soan the first king of Gallia was."

"I suppose you are right, and he does bare the mark of a branded on his forehead. Now what should we do if he is found out to be a branded?" asked the mother. In a way she was proud that her son had a mark of royalty on him, but at the same time was terrified for her son. If anyone found out about the laguz blood in him, their whole family could be in danger.

"We could always go hide in the vast ocean of trees in Gallia."

"The prejudice against Beorc is still very strong in Gallia. What if they discovered us in their territory?"

"I don't know. It would be our only option though. Daein and Begnion are too far away from here in Toha. So I think it would be best if we just hid in Gallia's forest if we need to."

Around two years later after Stefan's birth, their secret was revealed. Stefan was abnormally strong for his age. Stefan's parents decided to take him on a walk around Toha. During the walk the came upon their next door neighbor.

"Hey there. How is little Stefan doing?" asked their neighbor.

"Oh, he is doing great. Aren't you Stefan.?" asked the mother.

"Yeah. Great," said the little toddler with a wide grin on his face.

"Come give me a big hug little guy," the neighbor told Stefan.

Stefan walked over to the man and gave him a hug. Unfortunately Stefan used his incredible strength. Which caused the kind man to scream out in pain.

"Aaah! What's with this kid!" exclaimed their neighbor.

The wind started to blow and Stefan's hair moved with it, which exposed Stefan's brand on his forehead. Then the man noticed the mark on Stefan's forehead.

"Wait, I know that mark. He... he's a branded! I... I have to warn the town! We can't have those with sub-human blood in our town."

The man then ran into town towards the town square. "Oh no! Let's get our things and run!" said the panicked father. Their secret was out, so it was only a matter of time until the town's people came to murder them.

They quickly ran to their home grabbed clothes, food, and the father's sword, not having time for anything else. The mother carried Stefan as they ran while the father carried their things and his killing edge. The town guards were after them. Stefan started to cry, the confused toddler having no idea why they were running or why they were being chased.

Stefan's parents quickly ran into the forest to avoid their pursuers, hoping that the guards would give up the pursuit. However, the guards continued to pursue them.

"They're heading toward Gallia men. Let's hurry up and catch them!" the lead guard commanded.

After running for hours, they saw a cave in the mountains and hoped to evade their pursuers there. They were exhausted, and knew they couldn't continue for much longer.

"Where did they go!" asked a guard.

"Let's go back we are wasting our time on just one branded. Besides, I don't want to be food for the sub-humans. After all we are in Gallia's territory now," the scared guard said.

"Yeah, you're right. This is a waste of time, I'm sure those sub-humans will take care of them soon enough. Let's go home men," the head guard said.

Meanwhile in the cave.

"Whew. They're gone," said the relieved mother as she set Stefan on the ground and sat against the cave walls.

"Mommy, it's hot," Stefan said.

"Yes, it is very hot in here. Let's take a look around, and see if this is a place we could stay."

As they went deeper into the cave it got even warmer. They saw steam and hardened lava all around them.

"This must be the Kouku Caves," said the surprised father.

"Let's get out of here and go deeper into Gallia's forest to find better shelter. Plus Stefan is starting to cry again," said the mother who was sweating profusely along with the entire family.

"Agreed. This is too hot to stay in."

As they journeyed through the forest, they came upon an old unused fort. They went inside and rested. It may not have been much, but it was going to be their new home.


	2. Skrimir

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 2 Skrimir

Over the years, the family converted the old fort into a farmhouse, and turned the forest around them into farmland. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the family to live on.

Stefan started to train to use the sword at the age of five. His father was a former myrmidon in the Crimean Army, and taught him everything he knew about using a blade. After eleven years of rigorous training, Stefan turned sixteen and his life came to an unsuspected turn.

"Hey Stefan!"

"Yes, Father."

"Could you go get some more firewood? Winter is coming soon, so we're going to need all we can get."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Oh! Stefan, take your father's sword with you just in case. You might need it," his mother told him. He shrugged but complied anyway. They hardly ever saw anything in the forest, save for a few small animals, nothing dangerous. Still, the fact that they were beorc living in laguz territory made them live in constant worry.

Stefan gathered firewood from fallen trees that they had cut down near the farm. After about an hour of gathering wood into a rather large bag, a terrifying roar resounded through the forest.

His heart nearly stopped at the terrifying sound. He knew it could only be a laguz, a massive one at that. Stefan dropped the wood and quickly climbed up a tree to try to see what was out in the forest. He saw a cat and tiger laguz come out of the bushes and sniff around the area. Once they were done, a huge red beast came out of the forest.

The cat Laguz shifted to its human form and addressed the red beast. "Skrimir, I smell some humans around here. Should we check the old fort that is nearby?" the cat inquired.

The beast then responded with a few growls.

"Yes, sir. We will wait here for your return."

Stefan couldn't believe his ears. That powerful lion was going after his family. He carried their only sword, so he knew he had to do something to save his family. Even so, he knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat one of the famous lion laguz. Fear gripped him, making him unable to move a muscle. He prayed that somehow his family would be able to get away.

As the red creature went inside the converted fort four more Laguz showed up, two cats and two tigers.

'_Oh no, Mom, Dad, look out'_, thought Stefan.

Stefan heard his mother scream quickly followed by his father. Once the screaming was over, he heard the monster roar victoriously.

Then a red-haired man with markings on his forehead came out of the ruins while dragging behind him Stefan's parents. As the man/beast known as Skrimir got closer to the tree, Stefan became angrier and angrier. Hatred filled his body driving away fear. Stefan started to tense his muscles and he unsheathed his father's killing edge. Now that the lion was in its human form, he knew he could win.

"I return victorious my brothers!" exclaimed Skrimir.

"Yeah!" screamed all the Laguz who were now in base form.

"I'd expect nothing less from a lion!" declared one of the cats.

Stefan watched on in anger. _'How could they be so proud at murdering my parents?_' When the lion had his back turned, Stefan jumped out of the tree and charged at him. The swordsman was too quick for the big lion to react. Stefan brought his sword down across Skrimir's chest, and then he brought his sword to his side and as he ran past the lion, he cut him across his chest again. Skrimir fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. His fellow Laguz ran to his aid, while Stefan ran for his life.

"Don't bother with me. Go after him and kill him," said the prideful lion. Skrimir would never admit the pain he was in, especially since a human had caused those wounds.

As Stefan ran, he thought about various ideas of what he should do. He knew he couldn't outrun the beasts for long, but more importantly, he had to avenge his parents' deaths. He thought about the caves his parents fled to when he was young. They'd been there several times when he was growing up, so he knew the patterns of the magma. He'd lure the laguz in there and kill them with the help of nature.


	3. The Kouku Caves

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or their characters in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 3 The Kouku Caves

"Hey! I found something! It looks like a tunnel!" exclaimed a guard.

"Good. Go now. I'm leaving. I need to heal my wounds," said the commanding voice of Skrimir. The lion prince hated that a mere human had caused a wound like this, but he knew that rushing into the caves already hurt would be suicide.

"But..."

"No buts. You will go or I will kill you for your cowardly actions."

_Stupid human I cannot believe he hurt me so effortlessly. I need to heal quickly so I can go after him myself_. _I won't underestimate him next time we meet._

Stefan continued into the caves, still hearing the conversation of the laguz. He was thankful he had injured the lion earlier. He knew ordinary laguz possessed incredible power, but the lions far exceeded the others. If he had to fight Skrimir is in lion form, there was no way he could win.

With the other laguz coming, he still had to get away. Stefan had heard the many legends of the caves, that those who enter rarely make it out alive and he hoped that would scared the laguz away.

"There he is!" one of the laguz shouted.

"Oh great, they finally found me," Stefan said. He drew his sword to do battle knowing he had no way to escape this battle. The many years of training with his father would be put to the test here.

As Stefan prepared to charge at them, the ground began shaking and a river of lava cut across the rock between them. Stefan backed up, hoping the molten rock would deter the laguz and allow him to escape.

"Let's go!" the leader of the laguz scouts yelled.

The six Laguz scouts transformed into their beast forms. There were three cats and three tigers. They started to head toward Stefan and jump over the pools of lava.

The swordsman saw them coming and realized he could use the lava to his advantage. The beasts seemed inexperienced at fighting in these caves, and he could tell they were filled with anger at their possible future king being wounded. If he could take advantage of that, he might be able to live.

As the beasts jumped over the lava, Stefan stood at the edge and knocked three of them into the inferno with a few swings from his sword. He cringed at their cries of agony, anger at his parents' death the was the only thing to keep him from trying to help them.

"Well that works I guess," Stefan said as he saw the laguz burning in the lava.

One of the laguz reverted to his base form.

"You are one lucky human to have nature on your side, because you are going to need its help to beat us," said the laguz in his base form before transforming back into a cat.

"Let's get this over with. Shall we?" Stefan said in a confident tone.

The two tigers and the one cat surrounded Stefan, slowly circling their pray and waiting for the right moment to strike. The cat seemed to be the leader as it was the first to strike.

The cat leaped at him, but Stefan rolled to the side before swiping his blade at the cat. However, the laguz was fast enough to jump back from the sword. Before Stefan had a chance to rest, the cat jumped at him again. The swordsman barely had time to raise his blade to block the attack.

While Stefan was occupied with the cat, he didn't even notice the tiger behind him, until he jumped at him and slammed him into the ground. The swordsman couldn't even move with the full weight of the tiger on top of him digging it's claws into his shoulders.

The cat reverted to base form.

"We have you now, human," the laguz said with a smirk.

A loud roar resonated throughout the cave.

"What was that? It sounded like... a dragon." said one of the tigers after he had turned to base form.

"Now how would you know what a dragon sounds like?" asked the cat laguz.

The tiger that was holding Stefan down turned around and ran.

Stefan wasn't really sure what was going on, but he grabbed his blade and prepared to battle again. However, he nearly dropped his sword in awe when he saw the terrifying beast in front of him. "A dragon," he said in little more than a whisper.

A white Goldoan Dragon was walking right toward the two laguz and Stefan. The two laguz ran in fear after their companion that ran away earlier while all Stefan could do was stand trembling in awe. He knew there was no way he could defeat a mighty dragon.

The dragon then reverted to normal.

"I saw them attacking you and thought I could help," said the dragon laguz.

"Uh... Thanks. Who are you and why are you out of Goldoa?" asked the confused Stefan.

"To the first question I am Nasir. To the second I am looking for someone."

"Perhaps I can aid you," Stefan offered, wanting to do something to repay his savior.

"I honestly don't know how much a beorc could help, I'm currently on my way to Begnion so you are free to accompany me through the caves."

"Thank you, that's where I was hoping to be going, but how do you know you way through the caves?

"I have explored this cave thoroughly. I once helped a young goldoan woman find her way to Begnion from Goldoa. The path to Begnion is relatively simple if you know it.

"Well, show me the way."

It took around another hour to reach the exit with Nasir's careful guidance. "We should be exiting near the Serenes Forest."

"What is this? The forest is on fire," said the shocked Stefan. Before them stood the forest, a ferocious blaze burning through it. Stefan didn't know what to say. Never before had he seen such destruction.

"Oh no... the Herons," said Nasir, clear heartache in his voice.

"Who?"


	4. Serenes Forest

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 4 Serenes Forest

The swordsman and the laguz stepped out of the caves to see the forest before them engulfed in an inferno.

"Quick, we have to stop the fire!" Nasir exclaimed as he ran into the forest.

"How?" Stefan asked while running behind the dragon. He had no idea how to stop such a massive blaze.

"Never mind that, I will take care of the fire. You should go find the herons and protect them from the fire," Nasir instructed, "It's also likely that whoever set the fire is still in the forest and means to kill the herons."

"What exactly is a heron?"

"They are a bird laguz, but unlike most laguz, the herons despise fighting and are much frailer than any other laguz. The royal herons have white wings while the others have brown. Now hurry!" Nasir told Stefan as he transformed into a white dragon.

Nasir blew a cold white beam over the fire, which quelled the raging flames. Stefan ran through the path that Nasir made with his icy breath. As Stefan ran, he could see people with torches and all sorts of weapons killing the poor innocent laguz. He hated the beast tribe for killing his family like that, but these beorc were no better than the laguz. He knew he had to help.

A heron with white wings ran toward Stefan. It was carrying an older white winged heron. Stefan called out to the laguz, but when it heard him, the heron quickly ran in another direction thinking that he was an enemy who was killing off his family. There was also a giant bird laguz following them. Stefan decided to go after the beorc who were causing the fire instead of going after the herons. It would be much easier to stop the beorc than convince the herons that he was here to help.

Stefan came across a beorc who assumed he was an ally in the forest's destruction."Did you kill off those royal herons going in that direction?" asked the rather muscular man who had what looked to be an iron sword.

"Uh. No," Stefan said as he cut the man across his torso with his father's killing edge. The strike had been so swift that the other swordsman didn't even have time to try evading Stefan's blade. The man quickly fell to the ground life leaving his body. "An amateur with the blade stands no chance against me," Stefan said in anger. Those who would kill the innocent had to die and Stefan would make these savages pay.

"He killed Saul! Let's get that heron lover!" yelled one of the men.

"Prepare to meet the goddess," he said as he grabbed the corpse's iron blade and prepared to slay this mob.

Stefan brought up the two swords and prepared his body for the coming fight. He wasn't sure if he could actually fight with two swords at the same time, but he needed the extra power and defense to if he was going to block the three men's axes.

One man quickly rushed at him with a bronze axe, but Stefan countered by slicing the head off the axe's wooden handle and then followed up the attack by plunging his blade into the man's gut. Blood poured from the wound as he too fell to the ground.

The next two men attacked simultaneously, but Stefan rolled between them as they swung their axes. He quickly jumped back to his feet and slashed with one of his blades across the one's leg. The victim fell to his knees and gripped his wound, but unable to stop his blood from pouring out covering the ground in a crimson stain.

With one man on the verge of death and another on the ground covering his wound on his leg, Stefan was finally in an even fight. With only one foe left, Stefan saw no way he could lose.

The axe fighter ran at him holding his axe above his head. As the man swung his axe, Stefan sidestepped and hit the man with his arm and the hilt of one of the swords, knocking the man to the ground.

"Who is this guy?" the man mumbled to himself as he got back to his feet.

Stefan decided to run at his enemy. He charged at him with his swords at his sides. The man was about to swing his axe aiming for Stefan's left side, but the swordsman jumped over the axe and stabbed his swords into the man's shoulder blades. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain. Stefan pulled the swords out of the man and cleaned them off in the little bit of grass that was not burned while ignoring the cries of pain from the fallen enemies.

With those men defeated, Stefan decided to go back and find Nasir. When he got to where Nasir was he saw the dragon putting out the last of the fire.

"Did you find the cause of the fire?" Nasir asked as Stefan got closer.

"Some men were attacking the herons and I took down some of them while some herons escaped," Stefan said.

"Good, were they royal herons?"

"Yes, there were two of them. There was also a giant bird laguz with them."

"Ah! That must have been either Tibarn or Neasala," Nasir said with a look of surprise across his face.

"Who are they?" asked Stefan.

"They are good friends of the royal herons and they are possible future rulers of their countries. Now let's get to Begnion."

Stefan and Nasir walked through the forest cautiously looking for more of the people who were responsible for the destruction of the forest and the slaying of the herons. They stopped several times to check the bodies of the herons to see if any might be alive. There was blood and bodies all over the forest. When they finally reached the edge of the forest Nasir pointed Stefan the way to the capital of Begnion.

"I apologize, but I must be returning home. Thanks you for your assistance with the fire."

"It is the least I could do to help those in need. I just wish we could have done more," Stefan said as he shook Nasir's hand.

"You're welcome. I should be thanking you for helping me save what is left of the forest from burning to the ground."

"I didn't do that much. I just killed a few of the people responsible for the destruction of the Serenes Forest. Besides you're the one who put out the fire," Stefan said modestly.

"Regardless, I thank you. I hope to see you again someday in the future."

"Thanks again and I hope I get to see you again as well."

With that all said, they parted and continued on their own separate ways.


	5. Arthur

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way, shape, of form.

As Stefan journeyed deeper into Begnion he came upon a small city by the name of Tanas. He decided to take a break and stay at the inn that was at the entrance of the town. As he was walking to the inn something caught his eye. Next to the inn was a small weapons store. There was a rather old man polishing a sword outside of the store.

The old man looked up at Stefan and pointed at his sword. "That's a nice sword ya have there. Are ya here for the tournament?"

"No. I'm just passing through," Stefan said while smiling.

"That's a shame. I could train ya for the next few days until the tournament. Heh, I'd even pay for ya ta enter the thing. I can tell yer talented. It looks like ya got the weight of the world on yer shoulders though."

"Oh. Thank you. I think I'll accept your offer. I guess my trip to the capital can wait." The old man was right, after everything Stefan had been though the past week, he was ready to just give up. Perhaps training in this town would be good for him.

"Haha! Great! I needed another student. Me other one is gettin to strong fer even me. By the way me name's Arthur."

"Thank you Arthur. I am Stefan," he said shaking the other man's hand.

Stefan and the old man started to train immediately, and continued battling each other until well past sunset. They used some wooden swords to train with so that they could not kill or wound each other too badly. The old man was unusually strong for his age. He could counter most of Stefan's attacks. When Stefan would actually manage to land a blow on the old man he would barely even flinch. The blow hardly did any damage to him even with Stefan's outrageous strength.

"You are strong me boy."

"Thanks Arthur, but even if I land a blow it does not even phase you."

"Haha! You noticed! Well I'm a wearin a Hoplan Guard. It makes me immune to yer critical blows. Here ye can have this one," Arthur said as he pulled out another Hoplan guard from his rucksack.

"Ya won't be able ta use that in the tournament, but it may come in handy someday," Arthur said with his trademark smile that was missing a few teeth.

"Thank you. It is getting pretty dark. Should we go back into town soon?" asked Stefan.

"Ya got a point my boy. You can stay at my place that way you can meet me other student."

On their way back to the weapons store the old man stopped to introduce Stefan to several people. The people all told Stefan how lucky he was to be training with Arthur because of how strong and kind he was.

"The people here all seem to like you," said Stefan as they entered Arthur's store.

"Yep. That is the way people act when ye have saved their town before, but that's another story fer another time. Alright there should be a mat fer ya upstairs under the large oak table."

Stefan went upstairs and was greeted by a rather muscular man. "Howdy. You a newbie?"

"If you mean new student than yes," Stefan replied.

"Well good for you. I'm Arthur's other student my name is Percival."

"Nice to meet you I'm Stefan."

"So are you going to enter the tournament too?"

"I was planning on it..." Stefan said before getting cut off.

"Well don't, because I'm going to win and I won't hold back even against you."

"Whatever you say, but I'm going to enter and I am going to do my best as well."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ye just met and ye are already fightin. What em I supposed to do with the both of ye," said Arthur sadly.

"I'm going out," said Percival slamming the door behind him.

"Alright don't be gone too long Percival. The tournament is first thing in the mornin."

The next morning Percival was still gone. "Well where is Percival; we are supposed to be at the tournament in a few hours," said Stefan impatiently.

"We will leave him a note. We need to get ya thar soon. Ye never know he may already be there," Arthur said without a trace of worry in his voice.

Stefan and Arthur made their way toward the arena. They were stopped several times by people who were wanting to tell Stefan to be careful and good luck.

"Here we are. Now let's sign ye up and get ya in thar. Oh and take this sword it will come in handy when ye face Percival."

"This is your sword! I can't accept this gift," said a surprised Stefan.

"Take it anyway I'm getting to old for this. Old Vague Katti will come in handy. Besides Percival is gettin too strong and he has a lust fer power. This sword will get ya through the tournament and to the final round."

"Fine I'll accept your generosity. Thank you Arthur, for everything. Now we should sign up so I can get in there."

"Right. Let's get to it."

Stefan and his master approached the desk in front of the entrance to the fighter's area. "Ah! Arthur, is this your new pupil I've heard about."

"Indeed he is. This is Stefan. I'd like to sign him up."

"Ah, yes of course. Now just sign here and put his name here. This will say that we have can not be blamed if he is killed in battle, but we will disqualify the one who kills him if he is killed of course. Though I don't see how since he is a pupil of yours."

"Okay," said Arthur as he signed the paper work. "Thar. Now get in thar and make me proud Stefan."

"Of course." Stefan walked into the arena ready to face his first opponent.


	6. The First Round

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter Six The First Round

As Stefan walked into the arena's waiting room, he saw seven other fighters. There was a halberdier with blue armor and gold trim sharpening his spear, a old sage with purple robes studying a tome, a man who looked to be a rogue standing in the corner silently analyzing the competition, a rather big man who was holding an axe taking practice swings at the air, a sniper with red hair and a goatee stringing his bow, there was also a huge general polishing his armor, and last but definitely not least was Percival. Seeing Percival gave Stefan some relief and some worry as well.

'_What was he up to all night?'_Stefan thought to himself.

"Ah the little man is finally here," Percival said.

"So that is what you really think of me huh, typical," Stefan thought aloud.

"That's not all that I think about you newbie. You're an annoying interference that I will eliminate."

"Interference?" Stefan asked.

The other fighters were watching the scene of the argument unfold. Then the sage walked up to them trying to calm the swordsmen. He was an old man around his sixties who looked fairly weak holding his book.

"Peace warriors. Please save it for the arena," he said calmly.

"Shut up old man! This is a personal matter," yelled Percival.

Then they heard an announcer yelling to the crowd from inside the arena breaking up the fight. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Tanas are you ready? Let's get started with the first match. In this matchup we have Gog. Who comes all the way from Daein. His contestant will be Barry who is from Ohma, Crimea. Now let the first match begin." At the sound of a large bell the two fighters braced themselves for battle.

The blue armored halberdier now known as Barry seemed really frightened as he went up against the big warrior and the huge Battle Axe that he carried. Gog charged at Barry, swinging his might axe at the halberdier, who quickly jumped back to dodge it. Barry ran to the side of his large opponent before stabbing his spear into his leg.. Gog screamed in pain, but he quickly composed himself and looked at his opponent with the intent to kill.

The Daein warrior charged again. This time the axe met its mark as it made contact with the soldier's arm.

Barry cried out in pain as he backed up in fear, and used what seemed to be a final desperation act. The halberdier threw his spear at the warrior who effortlessly side stepped the attack. The warrior then rammed the flat side of his axe into the halberdier and pinned him to the ground.

"It looks like it is over folks. Gog is the victor in the first match," the announcer declared to the small crowd.

"Next up in this here tournament is our own Percival versus Charles, a wandering sage."

'_I finally get to see Percival in action_,' Stefan thought.

The match was about to start when the sage, Charles walked up to the officials overseeing the fight and whispered something to them.

The officials signaled something to the announcer.

"It looks like Charles forfeits the match! No surprise considering who he was up against. Percival wins by default," the announcer declared.

"Coward," Percival said before exiting the arena.

Stefan went to enter the arena, but his opponent held out his arm to stop him. "Don't think I don't know what you are half-breed. I hunt your kind and this is where you will die," said the red-haired sniper.

The two entered the arena with Stefan drawing his blade and the sniper notching an arrow.

"In this fight we will have a student of the great Arthur, Stefan versus the great hunter Sim!"

"Prepare yourself branded."

"Let the fight begin!"

Stefan quickly started to run in a zig-zag style to throw off the experienced archer. However, a simple trick like that wasn't enough to beat Sim. The archer fired an arrow with extreme accuracy which nailed Stefan right in his left knee causing him to tumble to the ground. The whole crowd gasped as Stefan fell.

The swordsman got up slowly, just in time to see another arrow heading right for him. He rolled to his right to avoid the arrow. Stefan got back to his feet and quickly removed the arrow from his leg cringing at the pain. However, Sim took the opportunity to set another arrow.

"Now die!" the archer yelled as he released his weapon.

Stefan didn't expect to be pushed this far by his opponent so quickly, but he knew he'd have to go all out of he was to survive. Pushing his body to the limit, he ran at the archer with such speed that it was like he vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?" gasped the sniper as he tried glancing around the arena for his oppenenet.

"Right here," he said appearing in front of Sim and slashing him seven times in quick succession.

The crowd was going wild. They were cheering Stefan's name.

Stefan held the Vague Katti at the sniper's throat.

"And it's over folks! Stefan wins!"

The crowd cheered even louder.

"I can't believe that runt won," Percival said to himself.

"Hey, you," Gog said to Percival. "I can help ya get rid of him after this is all over."

"Heh. Really. What do you want if I accept your help?"

"Nothing much. I just want to recruit you to Daein. If you're as strong as the people say you are then you will be a great ally."

"I accept on one condition. You must help me kill my master."

"Hahahaha! That old man won't be a problem for my mighty axe. I agree to your terms."

Stefan went back into the waiting area and was greeted by one of the next fighters. "Hello that was an impressive performance," the rogue said.

"Oh thank you."

"My name is Gin. I'd like to talk to you after this tournament is all over."

"Okay. I suppose that is fine."

"Thank you. Now I suppose I should get in there."

'_I wonder what he wants_,' thought Stefan.

"Now let's move on we have the sneaky Gin fighting against armored general Haans," said the announcer ready to get things going.

Gin quickly drew his knife and got ready to face the general and his large poleax.

"Let the fight begin!"

Gin quickly moved toward the armored man. He let his knife fly at Haans. It hit between the gaps in his armor. The crowd gasped in surprise. Gin drew two more knives out of his robes and threw them at the injured general. The knives also hit in the gaps of Haans armor on his dominant arm. Haans fell onto his back in pain. An official of the match went over to Haans and bent down over him. The official signaled to the announcer.

"It is over folks. Gin wins! That was a surprise wasn't it. This concludes the first round. The second round will resume tomorrow."


	7. Stefan vs Percival

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

As Stefan and Percival walked out of the arena they were greeted by their master Arthur. "Good work out thar lads! Ye need some food ta keep ya strength up fer ya matches tomarraw," Arthur said as he looked at his students with pride.

"Uh, master. I did not even get to fight," Percival said with some sarcasm.

"That thar just proves how strong ya are. I don't know what that old man was thinkin' enterin tha tournament."

As they walked toward Arthur's home/weapon's store they saw the very same old sage they were talking about walking toward them.

"What do you want old man?" asked Percival.

"Percival! Mind ya manners!" Arthur commanded. "Now what can we do fer ya?"

"I was wondering whether or not you know of any mages in need of a master? You see I am a dying man and I need to pass on my knowledge before I die," said the old master of magic.

"Hmm... I don't know of any mages, but I have heard of some young children with spirit pacts showin up all over tha place," said the wise swordsman.

"Thank you. I will look into that. Cough. Cough."

"Ya all right thar."

"I am. I still have several years left. Now if you excuse me I shall be going back to the inn."

They bid the man farewell and headed back to Arthur's store. Arthur prepared them a nice stew, with vegetables that Arthur grew himself. The three of them sat in silence as the ate. Then they went to bed and prepared for the next rounds of the tournament.

The next morning Stefan woke up to the sound of a sword being sharpened downstairs. Stefan walked sleepily down the stairs into the shop.

"Good mornin' Stefan. I decided ta sharpen ya sword fer ya," Arthur said as he spotted Stefan coming down the wooden stairs.

"Oh, thank you Arthur. Where is Percival?"

"He is gettin his practice swings in. The tournament is gonna start again in a little while so why don't ya get on over thar." Arthur walked over to Stefan patted him on the back and handed him the Vague Katti.

A little while later Stefan reached the Arena. He walked in and sat next to Gin the Rogue, who had asked him earlier to talk to him.

"So, what did you want me for Gin?"

"Okay. I guess now will do fine. I need you to help me gather the branded."

"The branded? Why?" Stefan asked.

"I plan on leading them in a revolt against Daein and Begnion. The prejudice against us is growing. It must be stopped."

"What are you part of? I mean what type of laguz."

"I am part cat and you I can tell that you are part lion."

"I am. How can you tell?

"I have enhanced reflexes and I have enhanced senses. So I can sense what you are."

Stefan sat there in silence as he pondered about what Gin had said. _He can sense what I am._

"The next round shall now begin!" the announcer declared. "This fight shall have Gog versus Percival. Percival did not get to fight last round so let's see what he can do today in this one. Now fighters you may begin."

Gog lowered his axe to his side and ran at Percival. Percival just stood there smiling. Then Percival raised his two handed blade. Gog than swung down with his axe. Percival quickly moved his sword to block it. Percival slid his sword under the head of the axe and pulled the axe right out of Gog's hands. Gog then proceeded to surrender the match to Percival.

"That is it folks. The match goes to Percivaaaal!" the announcer yelled with much enthusiasm.

Meanwhile in the waiting area Gin was talking to the officials. "What are you doing Gin?" Stefan asked him with confusion in his voice.

"I'm forfeiting. I believe you are the one to face this Percival fellow," replied Gin. "I'm looking forward to working with you. I'll watch your match from the stands.

"Alright. I'll see you after the finals are over," Stefan said as he walked toward the exit of the waiting area into the arena.

"Alright folks, it looks like Gin forfeits. Which means we get to move onto the finals! Stefan versus Percivaaal!"

Stefan walked into the arena and was greeted by Percival who had his sword stuck into the ground in front of him. "Okay runt? You look nervous. Are you afraid to die?" Percival said tauntingly.

"I'm fine big guy. You just worry about what I'm going to do to you in this match."

The crowd was deafening. The announcer was about to say to start the match when Percival attacked Stefan without warning. "Oh, Percival is attacking Stefan!" The crowd gasped. Stefan did not even have his sword drawn. Percival was swinging left and right. Stefan was barely dodging Percival's vicious attacks. Arthur meanwhile was running down the stairs toward the arena's pit, where Stefan and Percival were fighting. Percival finally landed a blow to Stefan's head with the flat side of the blade, knocking Stefan to the ground.

_Going dark. Master, I'm sorry._

"Stefaaan! Percival you, me right now!" Arthur yelled as he came running into the arena.

Arthur leaned over Stefan and drew the Vague Katti. "I'm sorry my student, but I might not make it out of this one."

"Master, you really think you can beat me?"

"Just fight and shut yer trap villain."

"As you wish."

The two charged each other and their swords clashed. Arthur managed to land several blows, but they just seemed to bounce off of Percival. The speedy old master was getting very tired as he had to block the powerful blows from Percival. Percival swung his sword as hard as he could and the impact knocked the old swordsman to his knees.

"Goodbye master," Percival said before thrusting his blade right through the old man. "Gog let's get out of here."

With Stefan out cold and Arthur dying, Percival ran out of the arena with Gog fleeing north.


	8. The Land of the Branded

Disclaimer I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way shape or form.

"Hey Stefan! Wake Up!"

_Who is it_. _Oww I hurt so much._

All Stefan could manage to do was grunt in reply to the voice.

"Stefan!"

"Huh!"

Stefan quickly jolted up out of the bed. "Gin? What happened? Last thing I remember is... Percival! He tried to kill me!"

Gin had to restrain Stefan from bursting out after Percival.

After Stefan had cooled down Gin proceeded to tell him about what happened. "You were hit hard by the side of his sword. It's good the sharp blade didn't get you. You are very lucky."

"Where is Arthur.?" Stefan asked Gin.

"About that. Percival killed him. His body is over there," Gin said while pointing at a bed that had Arthur's body on it covered with a bloody blanket.

"No, this can't be happening! First my parents and now my teacher," said Stefan while crying for the losses he had suffered through his life.

"I'm sorry. I did not know about your parents. By the way here is your sword."

Gin handed Stefan his sword. "This is one of the few things I have of Arthur's," said Stefan as he looked at the Vague Katti. "I'm losing everything, Gin. What can I do, but seek revenge on Percival and the beast tribes of Gallia."

"Woah, wait did you say the beast tribes!"

"Yes, my parents were killed by a lion laguz and I was hunted by the other beast laguz."

"I'm sorry. I was once living in Gallia as well. My parents died in a natural disaster and I had to leave because the beast tribes could no longer tolerate my smell. The smell of a branded," said Gin while looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not the only one with problems. What should we do now?" Stefan said with sorrow in his voice.

Gin stood next to Stefan in silence thinking of the past and all that had happened in his life. The disasters that had happened in his life were just as bad as Stefan's. Gin would never reveal them unless there was an extreme circumstance that would cause him to trust in someone with the secrets of his life.

"Hey. Gin are you okay," Stefan said with worry for his friend.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine now. Well first we should give your master a proper burial. Then I will take you to my tribe and village in the Grann Desert."

Stefan looked at his dead master lying peacefully. Stefan had very few memories of Arthur, but all of them were good memories. Even though there was harsh training and intense sessions where he had to push his limits far beyond his normal capabilities.

"Let's get this over with. I want revenge, but my masters burial is much more important."

Gin and Stefan carried Arthur to his training grounds in the forest outside of town. They made sure to go to the forest at night to avoid people from seeing what had happened to the old master and hero of their town. After digging until sunrise they were finally able to bury the great man. Once Stefan was done praying for the passing of his master they went on their way north to the great sandy dunes of the Grann Desert. On their way they met many other branded who had attacked them out of fear. The managed to calm these branded down and recruit them to Gin's cause. Building a nation of branded would be tough, but not impossible. They gathered ten more branded in total. One of which was a girl who looked about sixteen, but was probably much older. She revealed to Stefan that she had the blood of a hawk flowing through her veins. She was very shy at first, but gradually came to be attached to Stefan. Stefan who was showed very little emotion now came to become a lot more open when he was with her. Whenever Stefan would ask for her name she would just giggle and say "I am not going to tell you yet." Stefan was okay with not knowing her name, all he wanted was someone besides Gin who he could talk to, because Gin was very busy with organizing the group of branded. He confided his history to her and grew attached to her as well. When they finally reached the Grann Desert they continued north until the came upon an old fort that had an oasis around it, making it a perfect place inside the desert to live.

"Home sweet home," said Gin.

All Stefan could say was, " Impressive! How can this place exist in a desert?"

The mysterious girl giggled and started running toward the fort. All the other branded ran as well dying of thirst for the water in the oasis.

Gin looked at Stefan with a smile on his face and then started to run after the others. Stefan could only hope that he would find a peaceful home here in the desert for at least a while.

"Well Stefan, what do think?" Gin asked him as they walked into the huge fort.

"It is great!" He said as he looked around seeing all the people that were just like him. Branded for eternity. They lived with the same fears that he had, but had found a great place to live. Stefan showed more emotion with the fact that he now had others in his life that were just like him.

The mysterious girl that was without a name grabbed onto Stefan and started to walk with and explore the fortress. They met many branded with different blood, tigers, cats, crows, and hawks, but there were not any other lions. Stefan was sad that there were no one else that shared the same blood as him. He was also happy in a way that seemed weird to the girl. He was happy that he was special and rare. The girl was extremely happy to find other hawk branded, but continued to be more attached to Stefan. She whispered into Stefan's ear and said, "I am Tila."

"Huh?"

"That is my name stupid!" the girl yelled at Stefan.

"Oh. Nice to finally know your name."

"Hey, 'Love Birds!' We are going to Daien tomorrow so get packing!" yelled Gin from the floor below to Stefan and Tila.

"Okay, but we don't have anything to pack! Wait did you call us 'Love Birds'" Stefan yelled back.

"Sorry, and I forgot you don't have anything so pack some food and water, or something!"

Tila giggled at Gin's comments and proceeded to walk downstairs to the kitchen area.

_Oh boy._ Stefan thought to himself as he followed Tila.


	9. The Day Before the Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any way, shape, or form.

The next day they had finished packing all the necessary food and supplies the branded army marched north toward Daein. Gin and Stefan stood at the front of their troops. "How do feel Stefan?" asked the rogue.

I feel fine. I am just a little worried that the Daein Army will be too strong for us."

"We the branded are much stronger than the typical beorc, so there is nothing to worry about. Sure the outnumber us by several thousands, but we are only attacking Tor Garen. Tor Garen is a wall that protects the south side of Daein from invasions. No one has actually penetrated it, because no one has ever tried."

"What! You're suicide if no one has even attempted, because of fear than why are we trying to," Stefan said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No worries. We can do this now. It is a good day to do so, because most of the army is in the capital celebrating the appointment of a Four Rider. Who I have heard is only twenty years of age."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Of course. I do my research. His name is Gawain."

"Okay. How soon will we get there?" asked Stefan.

Gin looked at the sky and said, "Oh... probably early tomorrow morning. We should take a rest until sunrise. It is getting fairly cold to travel the rest of the day."

"Understood."

"Alright everybody let's take a break until sunrise!" Gin yelled so that his army of branded could hear.

Later that night Stefan, Gin, and Tila were sitting around the fire. It was rather cold and dark in the desert so it was a good thing they brought the necessary supplies to build a fire. The rest of the branded were mostly all covered in their blankets trying to sleep. The others were all around the fire telling their respective stories they had heard in their travels. Finally Gin spoke up, "We have almost fifty men with us. We are going to need the horses to travel faster if we are going to get there in time. Now Tila what exactly can you do with your arrows. I mean, I know you are fairly accurate, but can you get enough power behind it?"

"Fairly! I have some of the best eyes in the world! And of course I have enough power, I'm a branded!"

"Tila calm down. Gin just needs to know what every member of this army can do," said Stefan trying to protect Gin from being destroyed by the girl's wrath.

Tila sighed and sat back down on the soft sand. Later, Gin got up and moved closer to the fire so he could see better while he drew the battle plan.

"So... Stefan..."

"Yes," said Stefan interrupting Tila.

"What do you think of me? Do I annoy you, am I too hyper, or too weird?"

"I may have only known you for a few weeks, but I don't think your annoying or weird. You are a little hyper though once you started talking to me, but not hyper in a bad way."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not you have a very attractive personality and you are a very nice person."

Tila quickly embraced Stefan in a hug that would brake a normal persons ribs. "Thank you, Stefan. You are the greatest friend I could ever ask for." Tila let Stefan go and got up. "I'm going to try to sleep you should too. See you in the morning!"

Stefan decided to check on Gin and the battle plans. "Hey, you should finish up and get some sleep, Gin."

"I am almost done."

A few minutes later Gin was finished and told Stefan the plans for the upcoming battle. "Alright, basically we have one option to win. We have to charge the entrance with our horses, then the mages get behind them blasting spells at the enemy soldiers, and then finally our foot soldiers charge along with the archers to back them up. We just keep repeating this strategy over and over until we get all the way through the wall."

"Sounds good. What if the soldiers from the celebration get back early."

"We will worry about that if it happens."

Stefan, Gin, and the rest of the branded put out the fire and headed toward their tents.

* * *

**AU Note**: Sorry this one was short, but I guess it was kind of a filler chapter. Wow, my first author's note.


	10. The Wall

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any, way, shape or form.

"Alright everyone suit up!" Gin was yelling throughout the camp preparing his small band of rebel branded.

"Uggh... Maybe I should have gone to sleep earlier," Stefan groaned as he ran his hand through his long hair. Stefan proceeded to grab his sword the Vague Katti and exit his tent that he shared with Gin and a few others.

It was still dark at the time and Stefan wondered how long he actually slept as he looked up at the stars.

"Hey, Stefan! I need you at your best today this will be one tough battle even though they won't have as many men guarding the wall," Gin said to Stefan.

Stefan was about to ask Gin where they got all the Begnion army that was being passed around from the supply wagons, when someone's hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Stefan simply sighed and said, "Tila."

"Yep, now are ya ready to kill some Daeins."

"I guess so."

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Tila asked.

"Well I still don't know why we are fighting them. Sure they treat our kind like dirt, but I'm still a little confused."

"It's because they captured my friends who were branded and had lived in Daein for years," Gin said as he listened in on the conversation.

"What did they do to them?" Stefan asked.

"They tried to bring out their laguz blood and make them killing machines. In the end they became feral and uncontrollable. I... and I had to kill them myself. Back then I was a mercenary in Daein."

"I'm sorry for you Gin."

"There is no need for you to be. What's done is done. Now we have a battle to win. Everyone let's move out!"

The branded dressed in Begnion armor marched onto the Daein border. Once the wall was in sight the army charged at it in a full sprint.

The Daein guards were panicking gathering their weapons and screaming, "Begnion is attacking!"

The branded broke through the front guard slaying every enemy in their path. Gin was at the front throwing his knives and cutting through the soldiers with his daggers. The branded were decimating their forces. The Daeins were unsuspecting of this attack leaving them at a total disadvantage. Cheers irrupted through the branded army as they claimed the wall a perfect outpost for them to take even more of the Daein's territory.

As Stefan walked to the end of the wall he looked toward the north just in time to see a massive army heading toward them. "Gin! We have company!"

Gin ran toward Stefan and gasped in horror. "Everyone take defensive positions! We must not lose control of the wall!"

After the sweet taste of victory they were already looking into the face of death. The Daein army in their black army was approaching quickly. At the front of the soldiers stood a rather large man carrying a sword and another man covered in armor from head to toe. Then the Daein army halted their advance.

"Are you ready Gawain? Today will be your first real battle as a Four Rider."

"Of course Tauroneo, I am always ready."

The Daein army then charged at full speed. The two men at the front of Daein's army were cutting through the army of branded as if the were not even trying. Gin, Stefan, and Tila watched in horror as they approached. The branded were screaming as they fell to the blades of the two Four Riders.

"Retreat to the desert!" Gin cried. The branded ran for fear of their lives. "Stefan, I am going to stay behind."

"What! They need you to stay alive and lead them!" Stefan yelled in disbelief.

"I have to it is my duty as their leader to buy them time. Contact Gwen in Daein. She is a part of a mercenary group called Dusk. She will know what to do."

"Stefan! Let's go!" said Tela while she pulled on his arm.

"But..."

"Stefan, go. That's an order!" Gin commanded.

Stefan and Tila ran after the others into the desert.

They ran without looking back and never stopped until they couldn't run any longer. The branded army was mostly destroyed. When they made it back to the branded home deep into the desert they took a long rest and told the others what happened. Without Gin most of the branded gave up hope on survival in the cruel world. They packed up their things and departed for anywhere but Daein. Some went to Begnion and some went to Crimea. The only ones that stayed were Stefan and Tela.

"We have to go to Daein and find Gwen," Stefan said to Tila.

"I know that Gin is your best friend, but he is probably dead."

"Don't say that!" Stefan yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry... you're right we should at least try to find Gwen. If he is alive she probably knows where he is."

"Well let's go. We can't go directly to Daein from the desert. So I think we should go through Serenes Forest to Crimea and then enter Daein from that side."

"Yes, sir! Wait didn't Serenes Forest burn down?"

"Yes, but no one will be in the forest to stop us from taking the shortcut."

"Okay... but let's be careful just in case."

Stefan and Tila gathered some food and water and prepared for a long journey.


	11. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters in any, way, shape, or form.

Stefan and Tila worked their way toward the burnt forest. "This is scary are you sure this the best way to go to Daein?" asked Tela.

"It's either this way or back to that wall, that's crawling with Daein soldiers," Stefan answered.

"Ok. I have another question. How are we supposed to find our way through this forest? Everything looks the same!"

"Just follow me."

They continued their way through the forest. Tela was complaining that they were lost; whenever Stefan would stop to look for clues, that would lead them out of the depressing forest. After a few more hours of walking around the forest, they could finally see the light of the sun shining down upon them.

"Well, it looks like we made it out," said a relieved Stefan.

"About time! That forest is definitely one of the scariest place in Tellius."

Stefan looked to the sky, and quietly said, "I've been in worse."

After taking a short break, they continued on their way. They finally came upon a town near the Crimea-Daein border. Stefan and Tela decided to look for an inn to rest at, before they entered into Daein. When they finally found an inn to stay at, Stefan saw a familiar face exiting the bar next door.

_Wait is that... Nasir._ Stefan remembered the dragon laguz from his time in the Kouku Caves, and when the dragon blew out the flames that had consumed the Serenes Forest.

"I need to talk to that man over there." Stefan told Tela. "You go ahead and get us a room in the inn."

Stefan then approached the dragon laguz. Nasir quickly spotted Stefan heading toward him. "How are doing Stefan?" Nasir said as the swordsman neared him.

Stefan told him everything that had transpired since they had gone their separate ways. "Hmm... that's not good at all. Though you are in luck. I am on my way to Daein as well," said Nasir.

"Are you still looking for that person?" Stefan asked.

"Indeed I am. I have followed her all the way to the Daein border. I hope she is all right, since the Daein people are very prejudiced again laguz."

The two of them continued their talk in the inn. To Stefan's surprise Tela had not interupted them, while they continued their talk. "I have another question Nasir. Do you know of a mercenary group called Dusk?"

"Well, Stefan. I have heard rumors of the Dusk Mercenaries. People say it was founded around fifteen years ago, by two extremely powerful warriors."

"Just curious. Do you know the name Gwen from the Dusk Mercenaries."

Nasir looked at Stefan in the eyes. "Yes I do. It is said that she was one of the two founders, along with a man by the name of Gin. Who could very well be the Gin that you are looking for."

"How do I find Gwen?"

The innkeeper upon hearing this walked over to them and simply said, "You don't find them. They find you." Stefan looked at the innkeeper, then looked back toward Nasir. Nasir just nodded in agreement to what the innkeeper had just said.

Stefan looked toward Tela, who had her hands over her eyes. "Gin was a leader of a great group of people. We need him... and I am willing to do anything to get him back," Stefan said as he fought back tears. "What must I do to get Gin back."

"Um... Stefan. I know your not going to like what I say, but Gin was not a good leader. He lead his men to die for a selfish cause. Revenge." Tela managed to say with fear in her voice.

Stefan was about to burst out of his chair, but Nasir put a strong grip on his shoulder. "Stefan, if this is so important to you than I will help. Remember, I am your friend as well," Nasir said soothingly as he released his grip. "I was planing to leave for Daein tomorrow. Stefan you should come with me, so that we can find your friend and the person that I'm looking for as well."

Stefan agreed to Nasir's kind offer. They then headed to the room that Tela had gotten for them. They all fell asleep fairly quickly, but Stefan started to have a terrible nightmare as soon as he fell asleep. He was in the middle of a forest gathering wood for his parents. He then heard a loud roar coming from the south. Stefan dropped the wood and ran toward his home. When he reached the old fort he saw some ferocious beast laguz. Then a lion laguz came out of the fort holding his parents dead bodies. Stefan then found himself in the middle of an arena. He saw his beaten body lying on the ground. Next to his unconcious body there was his old master fighting the evil Percival. Stefan tried to move to help Arthur, but his body wouldn't budge. He was stuck, and was forced to watch as his teacher fought against the large man. After a few minutes of watching the fight, his former master was run through by Percival's sword. The old man staggered backwards and fell to the ground. Stefan tried to move toward Arthur, but his body would not respond. All of a sudden he was transported to another time in his life. There was fighting going on all around him. The slaughtering of countless lives surrounded him. He walked through the battlefield like a ghost. Stefan then saw that the soldiers in Begnion armor were starting to retreat. Then he managed to reach a familiar face. Gin was standing in a fighting stance waiting for the two warriors of Daein, that he recognized as two of the Four Riders. The large general walked toward Gin and pointed his lance at him. The general in white armor then spoke to Gin. "Gin leader of the branded nation, we have received orders for your arrest. The crimes you have done against Daein are numerous and cannot go unpunished any longer." Gin then dropped his knife on the stone floor and proceeded to raise his hands above his head. Stefan then woke up with sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked around the room. Nasir and Tela were still asleep and it was still dark out. Stefan decided to try to sleep some more, before they started their journey into Daein.


End file.
